Winter's fury
by Beautiful Snow Queen
Summary: Several years after the great thaw, Elsa had finally settled down and started a family. Now, all of that is in jeopardy with Hans conquering Arendelle and holding herself and her pide and joy hostage. With Elsa's escape, Hans finds a new target; one that should prove easy to manipulate…
1. Rescue

Elsa struggled against her restraints. The man on top of her pinned her down and ravaged her body. Tears streamed down her face as she finally gave up on her struggles.

"Good girl," Hans whispered, kissing her neck. "Just relax, sweet Elsa. This will be over soon…" he once again started kissing her and continued to rape her body and soul. When he was finished, he got off and dressed. "When you're willing to be a good wife, I'll let you out of the dungeons." With that, Hans stood up and walked out of her cell.

Elsa curled up into a corner, her body sore and bruised. She had no one to blame but herself for getting into this mess- even if she had little choice. She continued crying, her hand balling into a fist. All she wanted was for this to be over.

The cell door opened, and she squeezed her eyes shut, pretending to sleep. Maybe they would leave her alone. Gentle, but strong hands were placed an her shoulders, and started to slowly massage her. Elsa froze for a heartbeat, then relaxed. "Who are you?" She whimpered, not sure whether she could trust whoever was behind her.

"Someone who loves you," a deep gentle voice said soothingly.

Elsa automatically tensed when she realized it was her real husband. "Kevin?"

"It's okay, Elsa," he whispered, using the spare key he had on his belt when he fled to unshackle her wrists; afterwards, he gently wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "No one knows I'm here."

"You have to leave…" she whimpered, turning to him. "He will kill you if he finds you."

"I can handle Hans," Kevin replied, offering his hand to her. "But, I can't stand letting him hurt you another day."

Elsa hesitated, but took his hand, allowing him to help her up. She started to walk, but stumbled. Kevin picked her up, and started to carry her. "Rest now, Frosty," Kevin said in a teasing way. "It's over."

Elsa tried to glare at him, but couldn't; instead, just resting her head on his broad shoulder. "Don't leave me alone…"

"Never," he whispered back, kissing her forehead as he walked into the secret passage he came in. After finding the exit, he hurried to the forest where his horse was waiting. "We're almost there," Kevin whispered, putting Elsa on the horse and climbing on after her and galloping off.

WF

Once reaching the camp, Kevin put Elsa down in a tent. After making sure she would stay asleep for awhile, he walked out into the campsite. "How is she?" Anna asked, looking up from where she was rocking her child, Idun.

"Tired," Kevin replied, shaking his head. "She's not going to be happy when she wakes up."

"You weren't able to get Elana, were you?" Anna asked.

"Couldn't," Kevin said, shaking his head. "Looks like Elana was kept upstairs. He was keeping Elsa in the dungeons for some reason."

A scream from Kevin's tent erupted, making Kevin and Anna look toward it. "Go," Anna said. "I'll keep watch until Kristoff comes back."

Kevin nodded and hurried to Elsa. "It's okay, Els," he whispered, stroking her face as he reached her. "It's okay."

"You said you wouldn't leave me alone…" she whimpered, tears streaming down her face as he stroked them away.

"I was just outside talking to Anna," he said, wrapping his arm around her as he slid into the bed next to her. "He won't get you again." He pulled her into a tight embrace, kissing her head and gently stroking her hair.

"Where's Elana?" She asked, looking up.

Kevin sighed, looking down at her. "I couldn't get to her before getting caught. It was you or her, and I had to make the difficult choice. Has Hans hurt her?"

Elsa shook her head. "He's just using her as leverage. I don't know what he'll do now that I'm gone."

"We'll get her back," Kevin said determinedly. "If Hans hurts her, he'll wish he had never been born."

"We both will," Elsa said coldly, ice forming around them.

WF

Elana was in her room, making a snowball in her. A knock came to the door, and she quickly hid under the bed. "Elana?" A male voice called.

Elana knew it was the bad man that was hurting her mother, and that had been trying to take the throne for years. Now he has finally succeeded and was coming between her parents. "Go away!" She called.

"It's about your mother," Hans called back. "I'm afraid she's abandoned you."

"You're lying!" Elana cried. Before she and her mother were separated, her mother had warned her not to trust a word he said- unless it was a threat. "She wouldn't do that?"

"Then why isn't she here now?"

"Because you locked her away!"

"I did it for your safety," Hans said. "You mother's powers were getting out of control. If she can hurt her own sister, who's to say she can't hurt her daughter?"

Elana shook her head furiously, her mother wouldn't do that. Not to her little girl. "I don't believe you!"

Hans sighed, knowing he wasn't going to get her to come out. "If you change your mind, there's food in the dining hall."

Elana stayed where she was, her stomach growling a bit. Both her mother and Aunt Anna had warned her about the evil man that had taken over her parents' throne. However, it'd been almost a week since mother and daughter had seen each other. Why hadn't she come to see Elana?

**A/N: Hey! Been awhile since I've posted. This story has been sitting in my phone for awhile, and I thought might as well post and add. I'm back with working at Wal-Mart (different store than the last one, but still I don't recommend working for them unless you're desperate for money like me) so it may be awhile before I post again**.


	2. Tearful reunion

Kevin woke up early the next morning. Elsa was curled into him, still fast asleep. Being careful to not wake her up, Kevin slid out of his bed and walked out into the misty air. He sighed as he headed toward the creek and washed his face, thinking about how to rescue his daughter from the foul man that was proclaiming himself to be King. Lucky for him, there was still someone he could trust on the inside. He had helped him, Anna, and Kristoff escape- as well as gave them some supplies at a later point; and, he was the one who told Kevin about Elsa's predicament when Hans forced her to marry him.

"Thinking about Elana?" a new voice asked.

Kevin turned to see Elsa standing there. "Did you have another nightmare?" He asked, walking over to her.

Elsa nodded. "Wasn't as bad as the last one," she said softly, not making eye contact.

Kevin sighed inwardly, reaching over to stroke her face. She turned away at the last second, though. "You should probably get some more rest. You've been through a lot."

"I'm not going to be able to rest much," Elsa replied, a bit icily. "Not when that monster has our daughter. I can handle what he did to me… I can't handle that he has our daughter and is probably trying to manipulate her to his will."

Kevin nodded, slowly wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "We'll get her back, and find a way to heal together," he whispered, gently forcing her to look at him. "I'll kill the coward myself if I have to."

"Don't go that far," Elsa said softly. "As much as I want him out of our lives, I don't believe killing is the answer to our problems."

Kevin nodded, pressing his forehead to hers. He had missed her terribly, and he was beginning to remember why he had fallen for her. Hans deserved no more than death; but, Elsa had a merciful side that would show in the most inconvenient times. For now, he would respect her wishes; but, if Hans laid another wrong hand on her, or- heaven forbid- his daughter, he wasn't going to show any mercy.

"Let's go, Icy," Kevin said softly, after a moment. "I think I smell breakfast."

"Keep calling me those ridiculous names, and you may not get any," Elsa warned, a flicker of light coming to her eyes. Kevin laughed, taking her hand.

WF

"Hey, you two!" Anna called as she put a couple of plates on a nearby log. "How was your night?"

Elsa looked at Kevin, and shifted uncomfortably. "Could've been better," Kevin replied, squeezing Elsa's and reassuringly.

Anna nodded, dropping the subject. She placed some eggs on everyone's plate and began eating. "Kristoff and I are going to take the children to the lake for some fishing. Would you like to join us?"

"Fishing?" Elsa asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Just something to pass the time," Anna said. "The kids don't like to stay in the camp too long; and, with Hans still looking for us, well, we don't like to be too far away."

"He told me he stopped doing that," Elsa muttered, frost beginning to surround her. Kevin squeezed her shoulder, making her tense slightly; until she saw the frost. "Right…" she whispered, waving her hand so the frost would dissipate.

"Did you honestly believe him when he told you that?" Anna asked gently. Clearly Elsa's powers were a bit unstable- and who could blame her? The last thing they needed, though, was a giant snow cloud screaming their location; so, it was probably best that Anna tiptoe around the subject.

"Honestly, part of me did," Elsa admitted. "It didn't help, though, that every time I was uncooperative, he'd threaten to start the hunt again."

"Something smells good," a new voice called coming in. Two little children came running in, followed by their father, Kristoff- who was carrying a little blonde girl on his shoulders.

"Aunt Elsa's back!" Idun, one of the children running, cried.

"Finally!" Christian, a strawberry blonde boy with hazel eyes and freckles, cried. He ran over to hug with his twin sister to hug her tight.

Elsa hesitantly hugged them back. "Okay, you two," Anna said, noticing Elsa's hesitancy. "Get your breakfast, and let your aunt rest."

"When are we going to go to the lake?" Christian asked. "I want to go when all the big fish are out!"

"Soon," Anna replied. "As soon as you finish breakfast and help me with the dishes."

"But that's servant stuff," Idun moaned.

"Idun," Kristoff said, giving her a warning look.

"Okay," Idun said, eating slowly. When the kids were done, they gathered their plates and hurried to the stream.

"Do they know?" Elsa asked as soon as they were gone.

Anna shook her head. "We only said that Hans was being mean to you."

Elsa nodded slowly, nearly jumping out of her skin as something crashed. "Christian did it! Christian did it!" Idun called.

"Did not! You did!" Christian retorted.

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'll take care of them," she said, getting up.

"How are you feeling, Elsa?" Kristoff asked, making sure his other daughter, Christina- named after Kristoff's mother- was out of earshot. The little blonde was picking flowers, humming softly.

"I'm fine," she said, pushing her plate back. She hadn't eaten much, but she didn't have much of an appetite.

"I'm sorry abo-"

"Please," Elsa said quickly, starting to hug herself a bit. "I don't want to talk about it."

Kevin looked down at her, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to go rest some more?"

Elsa nodded and walked off to the tent she shared with her husband. "Sorry if it's a touchy subject," Kristoff said.

"It'll be awhile before she'll open up about it," Kevin said, shaking his head. "She's not even talking to me about it."

Kristoff nodded. "She will eventually. She tells you just about everything. Oh!" Kristoff reached into his pocket and pulled out a note. "Your friend wanted me to give you this."

"Thanks," Kevin said, accepting the note. "I'll read it after I help with the dishes."

When the dishes were done, he went inside the tent to check on Elsa. It was practically freezing in there, thanks to a nightmare she probably had; but, Kevin didn't mind. Brushing her cheek with his hand, Kevin sat down on his side of the bed, and opened the note.

_Elsa's gone- although I'm pretty sure you're aware of that since you probably have her. Never could leave a lady in distress. Anyway, I'll keep an eye on Elana. Hans is furious that Elsa's gone, but, I think he believes Elana will be easier to manipulate. If you need to talk, I'll be at the tavern tomorrow._

_-L_

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked groggily.

"Leroy sent a message," Kevin replied, turning to look at her. "He'll keep an eye on Elana until we can find a way to get her back."

"Leroy was good to me when I was in the dungeons," Elsa said, nodding. "I had a feeling he wasn't behind Hans."

"I doubt many people are," Kevin agreed, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close. Elsa's body protested for a second, but she allowed him to pull her in. "Will you be okay if I go meet Leroy tomorrow?"

Elsa nodded. "I have Anna and her family to keep me company should I desire it."

"Okay, Chilly," Kevin teased with a smirk.

Elsa punched him, then pouted. "You pick the worst times to call me names."

"You know you like it," Kevin replied. "And you look so cute when you pout like that."

"Tell anyone, and you get a frozen heart."

WF

Elana hadn't eaten since before Hans told her that her mother was gone. Now she was starving, and decided t go to the dining hall. "Hello, Princess," a tall handsome dark skinned, dark haired man said.

"Hi, Leroy," Elana said happily. Her father had told her to trust all the castle guards, they would keep her safe. Although, lately she felt like Leroy was the _only _guard she could trust. "Is there food in the dining hall?"

"Yes," Leroy said, nodding. "Your favorite, chocolate ice cream."

"Yay!" Elana said happily, running to the hall. Leroy followed her, shaking his head. Arendelle was known for importing and exporting chocolate, since the Queen and her sister loved it so. When the little Princess reached the Dining Hall, she quickly climbed onto a chair to see a partially melted bowl of ice cream. "Leroy," Elana asked, hesitantly picking up her spoon. "Is it true my mommy abandoned me?"

Leroy was hesitant to answer. He knew he was under suspicion for letting Elsa escape- despite not even knowing that Kevin was going to rescue Elsa the night before- but he had to keep up appearances. Children were known for running their mouths, and if Elana said that he had said otherwise, he would be in big trouble. "Yes," he said, hating himself for saying it. "It's true."

Elana stopped eating and tears started streaming down her face.

_I hope you're happy, Hans_, Leroy thought, trying to comfort Elana.


End file.
